Misadventures Of Moose
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Here we have a collection of oneshots centered around our favorite moose, Sam Winchester. Features a variety of themes and ideas. Anything from a pick up line war with Dean to being trapped in the original fairy tales. Requests are welcomed as are reviews. Updates are infrequent.


**Pick Up Lines**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural**

 ***Sam and Dean have a pick up line war***

"Oh come on Sammy, lighten up a little," Dean chuckled, throwing an arm around his little brother's shoulder. It was a little difficult for Dean to do, thanks to Sam being taller than him. Which wasn't fair at all. Dean was older. He should be the taller one.

"Dean. Why are you always dragging me into this?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"Because Sammy! You need to relax a little. You are always so serious all the time. It really can't be good for you. And what better way to relax than sex with a hot chick?" Dean asked gesturing around them. The bar they were in was filled with various people, the majority of which was (in Dean's words) hot chicks.

"I can relax just fine on my own," Sam told his brother firmly. Dean shook his head with a serious expression on his face.

"You really can't Sammy. Jeash, with how much you fight about getting laid someone might think you prefered men," Dean joked, causing Sam to rub the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"You know what fine. I give up. If I can get a girl and spend the night with her will you leave me alone?" Sam asked. Dean barked out a laugh.

"No offense Sammy but I think I am _way_ more suited to picking up chicks. How about you just sit back and watch the master work his magic?" Dean had a smug attitude about him as he puffed out his chest confidently.

"I am perfectly capable of getting a girl myself Dean," Sam protested hotly. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. How dare Dean raise that eyebrow against the person who taught the eyebrow lift to him. It was simply preposterous.

"Really Sammy? You think you can beat ME when it comes to getting the hot chick?" Dean asked, putting extra emphasis on me by pointing to himself.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sam challenged.

"Oh it is on Sammy," Dean answered back in his own challenging voice. "First one to impress a super hot chick wins," Dean set the rules.

"What else? There has to be some sort of challenge," Sam asked. Dean thought for a moment before an idea hit him.

"We have to use pick-up lines! Like the super cheesy and lame ones!" Dean said excitedly. Sam shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. What do I get when I win?" Sam asked confidently. The two spent the next couple minutes hashing out the terms of the bet before separating.

Now, you already know how Dean flirts and how that usually turns out. Buy a few drinks, flirty pick-up lines, and one look at his fanfiction green eyes and kissable lips has any girl melting into him. But that's not important. This fic is about Sam so that's who we are going to focus on.

Our favorite sasquatch knew that if he wanted to beat Dean he would have to go way out of his comfort zone. Well aware of Dean watching him intently, Sam looked around the bar and spotted the best target he could. In a booth in the corner of the bar there were three girls giggling to themselves and nursing fruity drinks. With a deep sigh, Sam made his way over to the group of girls.

"Excuse me, my brother bet that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the hottest person in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with his money?" Sam asked when he got close to the table. The three girls exchanged amused looks, the one in the middle, a brunette with blue highlights, motioning him to take the only empty chair. Sam sat down with a polite 'thank you' and the three girls studied him closely.

"When you said you wanted to talk to the hottest girl in the bar, which one of us were you referring to?" the blonde one on the left of Sam asked. Sam picked his answer carefully after noticing the looks the other two were giving him.

"All three of you are. Each of you ladies have qualities that some may find more appealing over the other two but I could tell you were close and do not wish to offend by picking only one," Sam explained. The girl on his right, a red head, let out amused chuckles as she addressed him.

"You aren't like other guys are you? You actually have manners. My name is Alice," she introduced herself. That prompted the other two to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Jennifer," the brunette said with a sip of her drink.

"And I'm Katie," the blonde said happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam and you are... gorgeous!" Sam told them. They laughed and Sam awkwardly rubbed his head. "Yeah...I'm sorry. A part of the bet with my brother was that we had to use cheesy pick-up lines," Sam explained. The three girls looked at him.

"I thought you were kidding about that honestly," Jennifer said causing Sam to shake his head.

"Nah. Dean, my brother, keeps dragging me to places like this and tries to get me laid. I'd much rather be home reading a book if I'm being honest," Sam explained. None of the girls looked offended like he had feared. In fact, they seemed amused.

"Well then, how about you try to impress us with your lines and we see from there," Alice offered setting the empty glass that previously held her drink down.

"I'm game with that," Jennifer shrugged.

"Ooh! Do me first!" Katie exclaimed clapping. Sam thought for a second.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity," Sam told her. Katie mimed swooning at him and Alice whistled, impressed. Sam turned to her next.

"I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it," Sam said with a wink.

"Nice," Alice commented. Finally, Sam turned to Jennifer, who was watching him closely.

"When a penguin finds a mate they stay with them for the rest of their life. Will you be my penguin?" Sam asked. Jennifer didn't react for a moment but then her cheeks turned bright pink. Sam let out a relieved sigh. His guess about her liking penguins was right. He made this guess based on the penguin phone case she had and the penguin keychain hanging off her purse.

"Okay, you win," Jennifer told him as she hid her flaming cheeks behind her drink.

"Should we help him girls?" Alice asked. The other two nodded.

"One condition though," Katie said holding up a finger. Sam looked at her curiously.

"No sex with Alice or myself. We are dating and are only here to get Jen a man. You can have your way with her if you want but we are off limits...granted we may still join in," Katie said with a giggle. Sam gulped nervously and agreed. Standing up, Jennifer grabbed one arm and Alice held his other had. Katie was holding onto Alice's hand.

With a cheerful wave goodbye to Dean (who looked like his world was ending at that point) the three girls dragged Sam to their car. They had a lot of fun that night.

 **And Done! Here's the first chapter in my Supernatural oneshot collection. For those who don't know what I'm doing, this is just a whole bunch of one shot ideas on one fic. They will mostly be centered around Sam. If you have an idea you want me to write, feel free to tell me. I write a requested chapter every five chapters. So when the chapter number ends in a 5 or 0 it should be requested by someone, unless there is no requests or something gets mixed up.**

 **Fair warning. This fic will not be updated as frequently as another fic of mine. I'm doing several oneshot collections for different fandoms and switching between them. I will mostly be focused on "Skull Centered Ideas", a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. The order I'm updating will be Katekyo, Fandom A, Katekyo, Fandom B, Katekyo, Fandom C, and so on. So it will probably take awhile for this one to be updated. Please be patient.**

 **Thank you for your time! Please review! Reviews motivate me to write faster and the faster I write the sooner you guys get new chapters.**


End file.
